Triplets!
by shannaygriffin
Summary: misaki and usui are in for another surprise...
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

Misaki Ayuzawa was eating a full meal for the eighth time that day. "Geez, how much food do you need to eat, you haven't been this hungry since..." Usui said, his smile fading. "Since when?" Misaki asked, not getting it."Oh, since I was pregnant" she realised, looking at their three year old boy, Itazura. "Are you?" Usui asked, looking at her with concern. "I'll go check" she replied, running upstairs and looking for a pregnancy test. Usui watched her walk down the stairs slowly, staring at him the whole time. "Ok, we need to go to the hospital and find out how long you've been pregnant for" he said, standing up and putting on his coat. "Come on Itazura, we need to take okaasan to the doctor". "Is mummy sick" little Itazura asked, looking worried. "No darling, we're just going to let the doctor have a look at me" said Misaki, smiling at his little face. "Maybe you could get another lollypop from the doctor" Usui suggested, grinning cheekily. "Ok, let's go!" shouted Itazura, running upstairs and grabbing his little bear, kawaii kuma. Misaki couldn't believe it. She was pregnant again. As they got out of the car and walked into the hospital Usui wondered when he had done it again. "Misaki? The doctor will see you now" said the nurse walking away. "Zuzu," Misaki said, calling Itazura by his nickname, "why don't you go with otoosan and get a drink or some chips, okaasan will be back soon." "Ok mummy, bye!" he yelled as Usui gave her a quick kiss and walked away, smirking at her blush. She still blushed when he kissed her in public, no matter how many times he did it. As she lay down and told the doctor about her pregnancy, she prayed that it would be a girl. She was desperate now, after Itazura turned out to be a boy. "I have good news Misaki" her doctor said, smiling at her. "Not only are you pregnant, but you're going to have triplets!" Misaki gasped. Triplets? Oh great, now Usui was going to be all proud of himself, he'll never shut up. She groaned inwardly, then asked "what are the genders?" "Well, I think it is two girls and a boy" she replied. "A girl, finally!" I said. "Arigato, ishi" I said, wiping off the gel and jumping off the bed. "Bye!" she replied. I ran out, just in time to see my husband and son coming back, arms laden with all sorts of food. I gasped. "And just how much did this all cost?" I asked angrily, crossing my arms. "Relax, they were having a sale at the canteen" Usui answered, smirking at my angry face. "You know, you really are sexy when you're angry." "Usui you perverted alien! Well, I have some good news. There are finally going to be some more girls in this family!" I told him. He smiled then his brain comprehended what I had said. "Plural?" "Yep, two to be exact, and a boy" I said, smiling at his pale face. Then he grinned. "Maybe I am really getting good at this, I just needed a little practice." "You perverted alien!" I yelled, but he wasn't listening. He was too busy turning to a confused Itazura and telling him that he was about to have a new brother and some sisters.

**Ok! That was my second fanfic, please rate and review and I'll try to keep writing! I may write a few more chapters, if I can get enough R&Rs so please, if you want more, I am hoping for at least 5 R&Rs before my next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Misakis POV

"I still think we should name at least one of them Suzaki, a mashup of Suzuna and Misaki" Misaki said, for like the tenth time that morning. "And I still think that that makes it sound like you and your sister are married, so we should name the boy Usaki, a mashup of our names. If it's going to be a mashup of anyone's names it should be of ours" Usui argued rolling his eyes. "Well then Misui, my names first" Misaki reasoned. Usui rolled his eyes again. "Now it sounds like a type of soup." "I give up! Maybe Suzuna will have some ideas. Hey Itazura, want to go see auntie Su?" Misaki asked. "Yay, yay, auntie Su!" he shouted, excited. He quickly ran upstairs to his room, grabbing his things and shouting happily. Misaki went to stand up, but Usui stopped me. "Don't overwork yourself, remember what happened last time?" She lowered her head. "Yes." She had worked and worked and worked until suddenly she had fainted, causing Usui panic as he rushed her to the ER, afraid that something was wrong with her. "But I was huge then, I'm still tiny now" Misaki said. "Yes, but this time you are going to be even bigger, so you'd better get used to not doing anything for yourself" he reasoned. "Lucky you're a good cook then!" she joked, smiling at him. "Lucky I can cook at all" he mumbled, earning him a punch in the arm from Misaki. "Hey, ow that hurt, I'm sorry you're a bad cook Misaki, hey ow!" he yelled running away while she chased him with a rolled up book. She went to hit him again, only he saw this one coming and grabbed her arms before she could hit him. He looked into her eyes. It would have been a romantic moment if he hadn't then leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Although, we could always use a sexy maid to serve the food." "Usui, you p-""okaasan, otoosan, I'm ready!" she was interrupted by Itazura coming down the stairs."I'll get you later" she whispered to him. And of course, being Usui, he took this the wrong way. He grinned. "I'll look forward to it." Misaki was about to yell at him again for being a perverted freak but Itazura had run up to them, complaining about going to Suzunas house. "Let's go already!" he yelled, pulling their arms along behind him. "Alright, you mini Misaki" Usui joked, only just jumping out of the way before Misaki hit him again. "Let's go before your mother kills me!" he yelled, running and jumping into the car.

**At Suzunas house...**

"Well, Misaki, you sure are getting it on if you've got triplets" Suzuna said, smiling. "Suzuna!" Misaki yelled, shocked. "Well, someone in this family has the right idea" smiled Usui, still grinning. Misaki smacked him. "Well, while we're on the subject of babies, do you have any names, Suzuna?" asked Misaki. "I've been thinking, but no, no names for three. I could barely name one, though I got there in the end. Isn't that right, little mischief?" she asked Itazura, whose name meant mischief. Misaki smiled. When Suzuna had suggested that Itazura be his name, she had agreed and thought that, being Usuis son, that was the perfect name for him. "So, Suzuna, when will you be 'getting it on' with someone?" Usui asked, smiling. Suzunas cheeks went pink. "Usui! You can tease me because I'm your wife but leave Suzuna alone!" Misaki scolded. "Why don't we just call them all tōsaku gaikoku hito no kodomo-tach (children of a perverted alien)?" Suzuna suggested. Usui laughed. "Or we could just call them all Mei to oi ninshishō shojo no (nieces and nephews of a demented virgin)?" he said smugly, causing Suzunas cheeks to go tomato red. "Oh Misaki," he said, "Why can't you blush like that, you only go pink when I tease you!" "Right, Usui, I think you've tortured her enough, we're going home! Bye Suzuna, see you tomorrow!" Misaki yelled. "Bye Zuzu, Misaki, and Usui, good riddance!" Suzuna called, smiling.  
**Well that's chapter 2 done! What will the names be? If you have any name ideas, please tell, I'm a bit stuck myself! Please R&R! **


End file.
